Electronic paper has been widely used due to such features as low power consumption, low manufacture cost, being capable of achieving flexible display and being conform to people's reading habit, and such advantages as being portable, large memory space and being environmentally-friend as compared with paper. Along with the rapid development of smart phones and smart wearable devices, the touch experience is highly demanded. Currently, an electronic paper touch panel is mainly connected externally, and it has high power consumption. As a result, a thickness of the touch panel may increase, and there is no cost advantage.
For an electronic paper display device, usually an electronic stylus is used as an input device. At a tail of the electronic stylus, a wire is connected to the electronic paper, so the writing is very inconvenient. In addition, during the writing, a tip of the electronic stylus may be in contact with the electronic paper, so the electronic paper may easily be scratched. Further, in the case a touch panel is adopted, such a defect as pincushion distortion may easily occur. The electronic paper is relatively thick, so the light transmittance of the electronic paper display device may be adversely affected.